


Drunken Affairs

by tiethreadGrotesquecinema



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carapaces, M/M, Midnight Crew - Freeform, Mobsters, Sexual Content, mild violence, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiethreadGrotesquecinema/pseuds/tiethreadGrotesquecinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog get a bit drunk, which leads to some shenanigans involving the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Affairs

It should have been like every other night, where the usual music created the usual feeling of security and the usual drinks created the usual tingle upon the tongue of a promising night with the aftertaste of a hangover. However, this particular night, the music seemed rowdier, the people seemed louder, and the drinks tasted as sweet as that of maple syrup, yet packed the punch of the most intense Moonshine. It seemed, really, that even the most absurd mistake was deliciously acceptable. During such a night in such a bar, with such fascinating, yet obnoxious, people, it should have been overwhelming.

There were plenty of things that should have been deemed complicated at best, maybe even comical, but tonight in the heart of Midnight City where the mobsters and gangsters mashed together and cracked a drink or two against each other’s glasses, common sense held no trace. In fact, it looked as if anarchy and mischievous shenanigans had held the sole attention of everyone’s mindset. Maybe Spades Slick could blame such an eccentric night for causing him to become so relaxed, immune to any and almost all stress as he downed his first bottle of bourbon, then the next, and the next, and the next.

It may have been a bit amusing, actually; if it hadn’t been for the fact he was one of the four most ferocious men of the city. The shocking part was that no other menace that trudged through Midnight’s streets dared to denounce or rid the Crew leader of both his role and title. Everyone seemed to be soaking in the current ambiance, which could have possibly been another factor as to why Slick had an arm slung around his right-hand man, slurring profanities and other such nonsense that was certain to be vulgar.

Diamonds Droog was equally plastered, a certain haze to his silver eyes that matched that of Spades’ icy blue hue, the other having been patched for quite some time now. The taller man may not have been cursing the entirety of the night like a certain someone, but he did have a hand in allowing some questionable language to slip like silk off of his tongue. It just so happens that having such an intoxicated twist in his vowels had earned the keen ear of none other then his boss. Maybe because the Midnight Crew leader was so close to him, the scent of black licorice and earthy cologne coming from him, that Droog found himself murmuring sweet nothings to the opposing man. Or, maybe, he was simply carrying out some devious desire that just so happened to rear it’s ugly head once the final drink had touched his lips.

What was most undoubtedly certain, though, was the sudden tangle of limbs and crushing of alcohol tainted lips against one another. If one asked Slick how the cold night air had gotten into contact of his slightly pale skin, he would merely grunt and shrug, unknowing of how exactly they had both come outside as well. Slick’s guess was as good as his subordinate’s, and as the two somehow managed to break from each other and hold their desires long enough to walk to the hideout, eventually they slink into the hatch and are resuming their dire need to taste each other.

Evading Boxcars and Deuce at the party hadn’t been anything close to troublesome, but as the two grew more passionate and heated, their clothes suddenly becoming unbearably hot, the other two that made up their four had entirely left the intertwined two’s minds. As Droog managed to guide Slick down the corridor that held four marked doors, he purposely skipped over the one with a spade printed upon it and dived right into the one with a crimson diamond. It wasn’t as if the boss’ room wasn’t worth his time, but the pristine mobster refused to step into Slick’s horror of a living space, especially if intoxicated. He was in need of intimate attention, yes, but that didn’t mean he wished to accidentally step upon an open switchblade amidst their pressing of bodies.

When the task of removing their buttoned shirts and pants occurred, blazers, tie, and shoes being tossed somewhere in the hideout, Slick had decided to take advantage of Droog’s busy hands upon his own shirt to grab said charcoal shirt and twist them around before dropping his weight on the taller and getting him upon his velvety bed. A crooked smirk of satisfaction, personally sharpened shark-like fangs exposed by such an expression, curled about his features as Droog gave out a curt grunt and crinkle of his nose.

That distasteful expression should have been enough of a warning to hint as to what came next; Diamonds reached both hands up, curling a fist into his boss’ raven hair and yanking him off to the side sharply with a smug smirk, panting slightly from growing excitement. He wouldn’t fully take domination of the situation, but what was wrong with a little bit of mischief?

Slick had given out a short hiss, snarling a bit as the other’s second hand had gripped one side of his flannel, swiftly pulling on it so that multiple buttons popped off of it, exposing his scarred chest. Spades didn’t seem to mind it much, paying more attention to the hand curled in his hair since the grip was like that of a vice and was hesitant to let go. He growled, snarled, used both hands to claw at Droog’s shirt and accidentally ended up ripping it, which only earned him a fiercer growl and tighter grip. It was evident both were hot and bothered, but the subordinate wanted his leader to beg him to be let go, to earn the satisfactory of Spades Slick, leader of the most lethal gang in the city, begging him like that of a dog.

The man in sexual frustration was tensed up, trying to yank away, but found his attempts futile. Slowly, though, he came upon a realization as something familiar pressed firmly against his own groin. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was, and soon Slick had the most sinister smirk curling upon his lips. The hands that had been clawing at his right-hand man’s exposed chest were now pressing sensually against it, cold mechanical claws and warm fingertips pressing up against hot flesh. Such an intimate motion earned an almost perplexed look from Droog, but soon it melted into utter desire and need as the one atop him pressed and rolled his hips in an enticing manner. Only then did he finally loosen his grip on the other’s hair, chest arching up into his hands and hips bucking upward.

There were plenty of things the Crew leader has heard from the other’s lips, ranging from courtesies, to threats, but the one word he groaned out had chills running up his back and heat pooling in his lower abdominal area. The word itself meant more then one could fully comprehend. The combination of a deep, gritty tone and the gaze of hazy silver eyes only made him succumb even more to the command, “More.”

Spades cannot remember the last time he had heard those four letters said in such a manner, coaxing out what sounded like a growl from him. By this point, Droog had forgotten all about teasing Slick, now focused primarily on their pesky pants. In an almost too quick motion, the shorter of the two has swiftly unbuttoned, unzipped, and fully discarded their pants. The only problem afterward was the prepping process, and even then the two seemed too impatient for thorough lubing.

Instead, he settled upon pressing two fingertips against the other’s lips, half smirking as he hunched over, rolling his hips slowly downward as he gave a small, “Suck”, to Droog, who only hesitated briefly before taking the digits into his mouth. Each one was lavished with attention, tongue curling in a suggestive way between and around them as the one enjoying such attention was slowly pressing down firmly on the pink tongue, Slick now biting his lower lip with an entranced stare. The only thing that kept snapping the mobster out of his fascination was the pauses Droog would make when the aforementioned man would grind wantonly against him. Such a warm, moist chasm would feel perfect around his length, but soon he was cutting his fantasies short, deeming his digits finished and sliding them out from the delicious orifice.

The taller almost seemed a bit braced as Spades shifted so that he could press the slick pads of his fingertips against his entrance, his other hand curling against the other’s hard length drooling pre-cum. In sync, he pressed both a finger into Diamonds, and a tip of his thumb against the slit of his head. The noise he earned from his actions was choppy and breathless, the subordinate gritting his teeth slightly out of both pain and pleasure in a futile attempt to shut himself up.

Such attempts were only confirmed to be futile as the second digit was pressed in, prodding against the walls to find that certain sweet spot before a gaspy, “Goddamn it Slick, right there-“ slipped from Droog’s wet lips. He does as told, watching the other for a hint of a reaction as he presses and rubs against the bundle of nerves stretching him out; the expressions on Diamonds' face proving to be quite amusing. They ranged from pleasure, to off guard pain, then quickly switched back and forth with however Slick was abusing his hole.

With a bit more prodding and scissoring of fingers however, the prepping is soon finished and Slick is impatiently aligning himself up, still burying a blunt thumb nail into the wet tip of the other's hot erection. If Spades thought that the other's mouth would feel perfect upon his length, pressing into the man had to be second best. He wasn't too wet, nor was he loose in any form of the word. Droog himself seemed to be swallowing some strong curse words, both hands death gripping the blankets under himself as the shorter slowly inched his way deeply into him.

The only way to describe Slick's feeling of utter bliss would be like combing that of dripping hot honey with teaspoonfuls of breathless ecstasy. His skin was covered in goosebumps, however he was in no shape, way, or form cold. In fact, if one were to touch his forehead, they'd see that a fever may have clutched his flesh and gave it one respectable Indian-burn. It seemed that Droog was in the same boat as well, silver hues gazing up at the shorter man now burying himself balls deep into him as shocks of pain spiked up his lower back, put pooled something enticing in his abdominal area. His usually calm demeanor was replaced by a breathless, flushed faced one, hips arching in a way to get the blue eyed mobster just a bit deeper into him.

"Fuck, Droog." His tone was laced with something fierce, fangs exposed just slightly as he bared his fangs in an empty threat, hands both hooked on the taller's hips and holding him in place as Slick slowly eased his own back. All his subordinate could do was bite his lower lip, growling something out that was close to a half hearted curse and incoherent insult before such words were cut off by an abrupt moan as Spades thruster his hips in a quick motion. He had done so swiftly, and pressed just the perfect amount upon that cluster of nerves, sending pleasant shudders through Diamonds who simply went limp on the bed, grip loose on the bed sheets by this point.

Slick may have wished to hear more noises akin to symphonies come from the other's mouth, however he instead found himself unlatching from one of Droog's hips and burying the same hand in the opposing man's hair, tugging it so he may expose his neck and allow the shark-toothed man to snag a sloppy kiss before littering bite marks down pale flesh. The marks themselves would send one clear message; /this/ is /mine/.

Of course, they could simply be covered by a collared shirt, one that Diamonds would have no trouble finding in his wardrobe, and a dab of concealer wouldn't hurt him either. Slick kept in mind not to mark up his skin too much, lavishing each individual mark with a wet tongue that earned such sweet sounds from the man getting his entrance pounded into and his length stroked in a delicious manner that no dame would be able to reenact efficiently, many would say Spades was inexperienced, sloppy, and down-right rude under the sheets; most of that is true, except for the first assumption.

As he kept his hips at a pleasuring pace, hitting that one sensitive spot repeatedly with just a certain dip of his hips, he was able to find the other melting into putty beneath him, tone gravelly and words begging for more. Droog was usually an articulate one, so to hear his vowels slurring into one and his 'S's becoming much more prominent, it gave some sort of swelling pride to the coarse man groaning out praise to him for making such pleasant sounds.

Yes, this was good--wait no, /perfect/. The intoxicating sensations each one was victim to, physical and mental, not to mention the bitter tang of alcohol still prominently tainted their tongues, made the night a tasty memory. What was the cherry on top of the sundae was when Droog finally climaxed, Slick's thumb grazing over his slit insistently before the warm, liquid salt spilled from it, coating his hand in wet hotness as his own abdomen tightened and curled pleasantly.

It should have crossed his mind to ask whether or not he was allowed to cum in Droog; the taller figure was usually so sensitive about that sort of thing, and Slick knew that the following morning would have a few choice curse words directed towards him and his negligence. It was too late to think of that though; it was too late to think of any effects of their shenanigans, what would happen to them and their relationships, or those around them for that matter.

What would, Boxcars and Deuce think? Would they even know about this? Should they know about what had transpired between their boss and their fellow comrade? There were many questions, however none really reached the forefront of Slick's mind as he finally came in Droog, growling and opening his mouth and a silent gape, fangs tinted a glossy red from the numerous bite marks he littered about Droog's skin.

It should come as no shock that once he had finally spilled his seed, he found his limbs having a sudden heaviness. Almost as if so,Rome injected each individual limb with lead, leaving his arms and hands to tremble, breath ragged and pupil dilated as he slowly rode out the last of his seed, seeing Droog panting and covering his own eyes with a forearm slung over them. Whether it was to hide his flushed face, or to hide from what had just transpired between them, that was unknown to the Crew leader as he carefully slipped out from the other's entrance and collapsed onto his side.

Everything was still, quiet, peaceful really. There weren't any cars honking above their manhole hideout, nor were there people bustling about and yammering something unimportant to the mobsters. Instead, all that really acknowledged time was passing was the slowly elevating breaths that the two took, chests rising and falling quickly at first, then at a more reasonably rhythm as Droog found himself twisting and easing himself onto his side. Slick didn't know what he was doing at first, merely glancing over at him in the dark of the Diamonds' room before he feels gusts of warm exhales against his neck. It only takes him a moment to realize Droog had rested his cheek upon his shoulder, eyes closed and body lax as it seemed he'd passed out from exhaustion.

Spades made no move to shove him off, nor did he drag him closer. Instead, he simply twisted so that he may rest an arm over Droog's side, watching Droog's chest expand then retract in a calming manner that soon lulled the boss to eventually close his one good eye. It was evident that Spades and Droog weren't the most affectionate of folks, however it came pretty damn close to intimate as they fell asleep in that position, reluctant to move even the most subtle of inches.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning for this to be a one-shot, however if this hits off well, I'll add a couple chapters. ^_^


End file.
